


Missing Cat

by Peony_River



Series: Hermitcraft Repost [1]
Category: Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how tags work, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Set in season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peony_River/pseuds/Peony_River
Summary: Jellie goes missing the shopping district and Grian helps Scar look for her.This was originally posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Charles | Grian & GoodTimesWithScar, Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar, Cubfan135 & GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Hermitcraft Repost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Missing Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote quite a few parts because I wasn't happy with my writing previously. I plan on rewriting and uploading all of my old fics.

Grian was flying around the shopping district, heading for his shop. It had been a while since he had restocked the barge and he should have probably checked what had been sold. He loved the feeling of the wind against his elytra. It was nothing compared to flying with actual wings but it was close enough. He debated flying closer to the ground but decided not to risk it due to how many hermits were in the shopping district. It was quite busy today.

Flying closer to the mayor’s office he could see Scar passing back and forth. Looking seconds away from tears. Quickly landing Grian walked over. It was slightly hard to keep up with Scar but Grian managed. “Scar, what’s wrong? What happened?” Grian asked  
“It’s Jellie! I can’t find her anywhere!” He had a few tears spilling down his cheek.  
“Hey, don’t worry I’ll help you find her.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Where did you last see her?” Grian needed more information before he could start trying to find her. “I brought her with me when I came to the shopping district. I was restocking the chest monster, but when I turned around she had disappeared.” Scar said in hysterics. Grian tried his best to calm down Scar before he started looking for Jellie.

Over the course of the afternoon, other hermits had arrived. When they heard what was wrong they immediately helped Grian and Scar look for Jellie. They all knew how important she was to Scar. In total there was Cub, Stress, False, Mumbo, Ren, and even Doc helping them find Jellie. As night started to approach and with no sign of Jellie, the others start to get worried. Scar had slumped on the ground on the steps of the mayor’s building. Cub was rumbling his back trying to give as much comfort as he could. Grian kept searching for Jellie. He hated seeing his neighbor this down and wanted to fix it.

As Grian approach the chest monster he heard a quiet “meow”. Please let that be Jellie. He started to run as fast as he could. He skidded to a stop. And there on top of the Jellie in the chest monster was a cat curled up. A grey & black cat with a white stomach. “Hey Jellie, come on let’s bring you back to scar.” I rocketed up stretching my arms towards her.

Luckily she seemed to understand me and walked over into my arms. Her claws dug into my back as I gripped her towards me. It was tricky getting down but luckily Grian managed to get down without killing himself or Jellie. Once back on the road he speed-walked towards the mayor’s building. A few minutes later and he had arrived. The other hermits’ faces lit up when they saw me with Jellie. Cub was about to open his mouth but Grian shook his head, hoping that he would stay silent.

Grian walked forward and stood in front of Scar. “Hey Scar, look up,” Grian whispered. “Wha-?” A scream of joy erupted from Scar when he looked up. Scar froze when he saw Jellie in Grian’s arms. Scar’s hands shook as he reached out. Grian slowly placed Jellie in his arms as tears streamed down Scar’s face. ‘Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” He whispered to nobody as he cradled Jellie to his chest.

Scar slowly placed Jellie next to him. Grian was starting to get worried as Scar hadn’t stopped crying. “Scar? Are you oka-” He was cut off when a body slammed against him. Tears were staining Grian’s shirt as Scar continued to cry. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” Grian wrapped his arms around Scar bringing him into a hug.

Some of the hermits that had helped to look for Jellie had left once they realized that everything was okay. Both Cub and Stress had stayed with Scar and Grian. Cub had Jellie in his hands and Stress was rubbing Scar’s back. Though she soon left. Not long after, Cub placed Jellie on the floor as he started to head back to his pyramid. 

Grian and Scar sat on the steps leading to the mayor’s office. Luckily it was a mushroom biome and so they weren’t invaded by mobs. Scar’s breathing slowed as he slumped against Grian. “You tired?” Grian asked  
“Yeah. Turns out crying will do that to you.”  
“I know. You can sleep for a bit.”

They stayed that way for a while. Scar dozing off his head laying on Grian’s should. Grian had his fingers running through Scar’s hair scratching from time to time, offering all the comfort that he could. “You’re beautiful. You know that Scar.” Grian whispered to himself.  
“You’re pretty too.” Grian froze not expecting Scar to still be awake.  
“I thought you were asleep.”  
“I was -don’t stop scratching my head- but I woke up.”  
“Well, Scar would you like to go on an official date with me?” Grian asked biting back a smile.  
“That would be amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any tags that I could add please tell me.


End file.
